The present invention relates to a double-resonance coil for use in NMR spectroscopy and imaging which allows simultaneous radiation and detection at two different radio frequencies.
Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) are used in various medical applications. For example, conventional MRI systems in widespread use generate an anatomical image of a selected portion of the human body by utilizing a radio-frequency (RF) coil to irradiate the selected body portion with radiation at a frequency of 63.9 MHz, which causes nuclear magnetic resonance of hydrogen-1 constituents (protons) in the selected body portion at 1.5 Tesla. The image is then generated based on changes in the nuclear signal sensed via the RF coil.
It has been suggested that dual-frequency NMR imaging, which would generate and detect RF energy at two frequencies, could be utilized via a double-resonance MRI coil. For example, in an abstract entitled Oxygen-17: A Physiological, Biochemical and Anatomical MRI Contrast Agent from the Seventh Annual Meeting of the Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine, Mateescu, et al. state: "A .sup.17 O/.sup.1 H double resonance probe was used in experiments in which reliable superposition of oxygen and proton images was sought."
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,304, Schnall, et al. disclose a multiple-tuned NMR probe which can radiate RF energy and detect changes in the RF energy at a number of different frequencies. While the patent states that the NMR probe allows "simultaneous study of different nuclei" (col. 1, lines 7-8), it is apparent that the NMR probe is excited with the different NMR frequencies consecutively, not simultaneously. The Schnall, et al. probe's inability to be used in simultaneous NMR spectroscopy and/or imaging is apparent from the fact it only has one input/output terminal: "It is another object of the present invention to provide such a multiple-tuning NMR probe in which all frequencies are generated and detected using a single input/output terminal." Column 2, lines 26-29.